Many proprietary communication networks use adjacent channel frequencies and in some instances share common frequency bands or channels with other communication networks. In wireless communication systems using satellite connections, where the satellites of different communication systems experience relative motion with one another, interference between shared or common channel frequencies may result from the relative motions between the satellites of the different systems as the geometric distance between two or more beamed channels is reduced. This often occurs when one system uses geosynchronous satellites and another system with a shared frequency uses non-geosynchronous satellites. Such interference can also occur between two systems each using non-geosynchronous satellites. This interference between the two systems is a pseudo-random event that produces undesirable interference between the two systems.
Such interference degrades customer service. Proposed limits for such degradation are often expressed in terms of interference to noise ratios and a % time during which the ratios may be exceeded. A set of such limits is now being developed under the auspices of the ITU (i.e., International Telecommunication Union). It is desirable to avoid such interference to maintain customer satisfaction as well as a necessity to meet standards which limits such interference.